Star vs the Evil Forces of Gravity Falls Part 1: The Crossing of Paths
by Nad'RojCym420
Summary: Marco Diaz met a magical girl when he was fourteen years old. They became best friends… and soon, he became secretly in love with her. For two years, they hung out together, fought evil and enjoyed each other's company. But before telling her how he really felt, Marco watched Star return to her home dimension. Sure, he tried distracting himself with different girls like Jackie...
1. PROLOGUE: The Deal

**Well, since Gravity Falls ended—and I'm still trying to get a move on after a year** — **while Star vs the Forces of Evil is still on hiatus, I thought I could write something to… I don't know, get my life** **going? I just want to write a crossover of these two shows, okay?**

 **Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch**

 **Star vs the Forces of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy**

 **…**

 **So, here's the full intro of** **the story…**

 **Marco Diaz met a magical girl when he was fourteen years old. They became best friends… and soon, he became secretly in love with her. For two years, they hung out together,** **fought evil monsters and enjoyed each other's company. But before telling her how he really felt, Marco watched Star return to her home dimension.**

 **Sure, he tried distracting himself with different girls like Jackie but Marco never let go of Star. After three years of waiting, Marco becomes desperate and tries to take her back.**

 **He discovers a way to do so by using dark arts. While walking home after hanging out with Janna, a stranger gives Marco a scroll about summoning a powerful demon that grants any desire with a price. Marco decides to try the summoning and it actually worked…**

 **...**

 **Enjoy!**

PROLOGUE:

The Deal

Marco was still confused when his room was suddenly transformed into an empty void filled with multicolored lights. But the creature in front of him was the most confusing thing in the whole room.

"Well, kid?" The creature asked again in a tone Marco knew as interest.

 _This thing is interested in my thoughts?_

"I… uh…" Marco stammered.

"Ugh, listen karate kid, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, don't let go of this chance!" The creature floated around Marco like a butterfly inspecting a flower.

 _Butterfly…_

"Kid, doing business with me is an honor… I don't know if it would last though…" If the thing has a mouth, Marco knew it would be smiling at what it just said. "The offer… I meant the offer … not the actual deal."

"Why are you interested with this kind of deal with me?" Marco asked, stopping the creature's circling. "I mean, I'm desperate but you're making more than desperate…"

"Oh, boy…" The creature snickered. "Okay, you're suspicious of my intentions and I can respect that. I'm a demon for Pete's sake! But let's not forget the very reason why I'm now here talking to you…"

Marco looked at the creature's eye: a singular sphere with cat-like pupils that somehow radiated fear that reminds Marco of his darkest nightmares.

"I was trying to get her back—"

"So you summoned me to attend to your problem! That's the very reason!" The creature began to float around Marco once again. "You lost someone and you want to have her back, right? And that someone is—or should I say was? I'm confused—very special… someone close and someone… oh, now this is getting interesting…."

The demon made a sound like it might be a purr of pure interest.

"Stop talking demon!" Marco yelled.

The creature stopped floating again and settled in front of Marco. The thing's eye stared at Marco starting from his feet all the way up to his face.

"Tell me karate boy, did she die?"

"No! She's alive—"

"But she's not here! Then where is she?"

Marco felt his face burning in fury. He closed his hands into a fist. His teeth are clenched in anger.

 _Just accept…_ The demon's voice mused inside Marco's thoughts. _She's alive but…_

"She… she went home…." Marco finally said. His anger was suddenly replaced by sadness. "She left Earth to fulfill her duties to her home… she… she moved on…"

Marco's knees buckled. He collapsed on the floor and began to sob. This of course would be very embarrassing, being a black belt in karate. The twerp, Jeremy Birnbaun would be laughing if he sees Marco like this. But now, Marco doesn't care. All he cares is finding a way to get to the girl she lost three years ago…

… The girl he loved…

"Star…" Marco sobbed.

A moment of silence followed but was broken by slow claps. Marco looked at the creature who is now seated in a red recliner that appeared out of nowhere.

"Now, that's a show!" The demon cackled. "I should've brought my camera. Oh, wait, my eye is basically a demonic camera! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

That got to Marco's nerves.

"Shut up you-you…" Marco stood up and walked to the demon.

"Go on, karate kid!" The demon asked in amusement. "What am I?"

"You're a stupid… nacho demon!"

The chair disappeared. The demon returned to its floating.

"Okay, being called a Dorito was an insult but a nacho? Wow man, you should really watch the stuff you use. I mean, your girlfriend and you used to eat nachos together, right?"

That caught Marco's guard.

"She's not… really my girlfriend…" He muttered under his breath.

"Man, this is taking so long…" The demon floated around Marco once again but after doing so, it sighed. "Listen, I may be a demon but I play fair… most of the time, to be honest, but I know you want her back and I know her identity as a royal blood next in line to a throne made your love life suck…"

The demon stopped abruptly only to release a small laugh.

"I can help you with that…" The creature's eye blinked and suddenly the pupil vanished, replaced with a scene. It was like looking at a security camera recording but it showed Marco himself with… Star Butterfly. "I know there were so many times you tried to tell her how you really felt but you were afraid it might destroy your friendship… you wanted to be more but you were afraid to try because it might shatter your relationship…"

"'How did you…" Marco's eyes are still fixed on the scenes shown in the demon's eye.

"Know these? Well, okay, I guess I could tell you…" The demon scratched its triangle's top which could be interpreted as the head. "Kid, I see all! I watch everything! I see all dimensions and realities! Dreams and minds of every living thing: I see 'em all!"

Marco is now very disturbed. _What kind of demon is this?_

He focused on the new scene in front of him: it was him and Star, dancing. It was the night of the Blood Moon. Marco remembered Star's red dress while he wore the traditional _Dia de los Muertos_ outfit. He remembers the memory clearly: the dance, Star's expression—especially her eyes—and the red light of the Blood Moon.

Sure, the night nearly ended with his death by the hands of Star's ex-boyfriend, Tom but thanks to Star, Marco didn't die from the demon boy's wrath. And now, Marco is wondering if Tom and the demon in front of him are somehow related.

But the point is: the dance surely did something to the two of them. Marco felt more connected to Star than ever. _Did they really become soul mates that night? How much more does this demon know?_

"Ah, the dance that bonded you forever as… soul mates…" The creature mused. "Funny, I could use a soul right now!"

With one last look at the dancing scene, Marco took a deep breath.

"Okay..." He muttered, enough to attract the triangle's attention. "I'm ready to take her back."

"Ah…" The demon's eye blinked and returned into the narrow pupil. "Are you sure? I mean, she's already happy in Mewni… and you want to ruin her present life?"

Marco looked at the demon with disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? I thought you want me make the deal with you! Now you're telling me that it's not a good idea? What do you want?" He yelled.

"Hey, karate kid, it's not what I want that matters… it's what you want…" The demon shrugged. "Have her back? Or… let her live her life? I'm not kidding that she's having fun with her life in Mewni… I mean, she's a princess and people love her! Heck, she's even got a hundred suitors to choose from to be her one and only! But again, I know you still want her and you want her to be with you… so the choice is really yours… not mine…"

Marco looked at the floating triangle demon.

 _She's happy… but you're not…_

Marco flinched. It wasn't the creature's voice: it was his own.

 _Choose Marco Diaz… choose…_

 _Am I getting crazy?_

 _No, you idiot! I'm you! And think about it! What do you want? Be a sad sack forever until you die a lonely old crap? Or be with Star and live life to the fullest?_

 _I'm not greedy!_

"Oh come on kid… I know you have greed inside ya!… everyone does!" The demon sighed like it heard the whole conversation inside Marco's head. "Three years ago, there's another kid who made a deal with me because of his desperation not considering it was a selfish action! But… the deal didn't go well for me… stupid Pine Tree…"

Marco doesn't know whatever the demon said but the considering part caught him.

 _She's happy, I'm not… if I leave her where she is… she'll live her life and forget about me…_

 _…_

 _But if she's with me I won't be sad… I'll make her happier…_

"Well, kid? Time's slipping! Is it a deal? I ain't got all day!" The demon stretched out its hand. "Shake my hand, karate kid to seal the deal and it will be done!"

 _Seal the deal…_

Marco thought of the times Star made him smile and the times they shared in countless dimensions… her laugh, her smile… the girl he ever loved…

"What's in it for you anyways?" Marco glared at the demon who lowered its arm. "You never mentioned what would be your benefit. So, what is it?"

"Well, aren't you a cautious one?" The demon laughed. "Don't worry; my benefits come from the benefits of my clients. I get their… scraps… did that answer your question?"

"Not entirely." Marco admitted.

"Well, I'm mystified as you are, kid. I don't know my benefits unless you seal the deal with a handshake." The demon shrugged again. "If you don't believe in me, then don't! You're the one who summoned me in the first place! And I'll repeat: this is only a one chance opportunity!"

Marco looked at the creature once more.

"Well?" The demon stretched out again, waiting for Marco's handshake.

 _Go on, Marco… seal the deal… get Star back!_

Marco hesitated.

 _What are you doing?_

"Doubts, karate kid?" The demon chuckled. "Come on, make up your mind already!"

 _One selfish act to get her back, Marco! Is that so much to ask?_ His head voice hissed. _Get her back!_

Marco looked at the demon and sighed.

He shook the demon's hand which burst into blue flames. Marco didn't flinch though. The fire didn't burn him nor felt hot.

The whole world—no, all worlds—seemed to freeze.

"The deal is sealed…" The demon said. "Nice doing business with you… the deal will take effect when you wake up!"

"What do you mean?" Marco asked but he knows what's happening.

His eyes began to be heavy. His body is slowly surrendering to sleep. Marco felt his hand slip off the demon's hand. The place began to fade back to his room.

Marco watched as the demon fixed its bow tie and top hat.

Soon, Marco collapsed on the cold floor.

"Don't worry kid… you'll have your princess soon… and so is my share of the deal…" The demon began to open a portal but before leaving it gave Marco one last look and said: "By the way, the name's Bill: Bill Cipher."

With that, Marco's vision faded into black.

 _She will be with you tomorrow… but what's with the feeling that something evil has been unleashed?_

 **That's the end of the Prologue.**

 **Sure Marco acted selfish. Give the guy a break. He's sad and desperate to get the girl he loves. And Bill's words got him alright. Bill is the biggest conman in the whole multiverse, he can manipulate anyone.**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked the prologue, next part will be soon! And it will be on the weird town of Gravity Falls…**

 **…**

 **Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch**

 **Star vs the Forces of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy**


	2. CHAPTER 1: Welcome Back to Gravity Falls

**Recap:**

 **Three years ago, Star Butterfly, the princess of the Kingdom of _Mewni_ returned to her home dimension after her two year stay in the Earth Dimension, leaving Marco who never got the chance to tell her how he really felt.**

 **After a while, Marco dated other girls but Star never left his head. One day, a stranger dropped a scroll which the art of demonic summoning was inscribed. Marco's desperation led him to try the dark art—but not entirely sure if it works.**

 **But soon as he said the incantation, a demon appeared, offering him a deal to get Star back to him. Not thinking what the consequences might be or what would be the demon's benefit, Marco acts selfishly and seals the deal.**

 **But after the deal was sealed, he collapses in tiredness while the demon leaves.**

 **Marco's not sure what he has done, but for sure, he knows Star will be with her when he wakes up…**

 **And another thing: Marco got the demon's name: Bill Cipher…**

 **…**

 **Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch**

 **Star vs. the Forces of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy**

CHAPTER ONE:

Welcome Back to Gravity Falls

 **Dipper's POV:**

 **JUNE 12, 2015**

 **1:45 PM**

"I'm so excited!" Mabel, Dipper's twin sister giggled as the bus passed by the sign: Welcome to Gravity Falls which marks the entrance of the town the two of them called their home away from home. "Dipper, we're here!"

Dipper Pines, now fifteen years old smiled at his hyperactive twin and laughed. As usual, Dipper wore his red flannel buttoned shirt paired with black jeans and blue Chuck Taylors. His brown hair is tucked in a green cap with the print:

 **THE MYSTERY GUY**

Mabel, on the other hand, wore a red sweater with a smiley print she knit herself and a plain white t-shirt underneath. She wore a blue skirt paired with her own red Chuck Taylors. She also fixed a blue hairband on her now short hair.

Before the end of the school year, Candy Chiu, a friend of Mabel sent a photo of herself with Grenda, another friend of hers. In the photo, Grenda looked the same big and scary girl but her face is somehow less manly unlike their first summer in Gravity Falls. But Candy's change is what shocked both Mabel and Dipper: her long dark hair was now trimmed into a pixie cut with streaks of purple dye. Even her choice of clothing turned different as well.

Mabel teased Dipper due to his reaction to Candy's new appearance. But before Dipper could think about his choice of words, he stupidly said his sister's friend looked _'kinda hot'_.

With her decision, their parents' and Dipper's confusion and reluctant approval, Mabel got herself a haircut. Dipper also jokingly suggested to have her braces removed but Mabel countered that: "If I do that, then the loving Mabel everyone knew would be lost forever."

Now inside the bus, the two of them looked alike. Mabel told Dipper to wear something that she could pair up with so when they arrive in Gravity Falls, people would instantly know it's the Mystery Twins.

They are fraternal twins to be exact but if you compare their faces closely, they would look exactly the same.

"Yeah, I know the feeling, sis. I'm also excited to see everyone after another year." Dipper said. "Sure, Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford won't be around but at least Soos and Wendy would be there to spend the summer with us."

"Yeah, I miss Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford." Mabel said wistfully. The original Pines Twins, their great uncles Stanley and Stanford Pines only come home in Gravity Falls once in two years to take a break from their adventures and they were around last summer. "Too bad they won't be with us this summer. But hey, we can still talk to them via internet, right?"

"Yep," Dipper nodded. "But I'm so excited to have the summer with Wendy again."

Dipper glanced at his sister who is mischievously smiling. Dipper usually hates it because most of her mischievous plans and schemes are for him. It runs in the family, she's basically their great uncle Stanley Pines' reincarnation.

And from Dipper's experience, Mabel and Stan usually tag-teams in making fun of him.

"What?"

"Oh, I don't know… since you're no longer a little kid…" Mabel winked. "I was just wondering if you're still interested in dating Wendy. You're basically in the same height!"

Dipper felt his face burn red.

"N-no, I'm n-not interested w-with that idea anymore!" Dipper told his twin who is trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh, really?" Mabel chuckled. "But the last time I checked, she was the only thing in your head when we spent our first summer here…"

"Well, in our second summer, I wasn't into her anymore." Dipper said in defense.

"Right… but maybe it's because Wendy wasn't in Gravity Falls during that summer! Admit it, Dipper! You're still into her!" Mabel teasingly punched Dipper's shoulder.

"B-but on the third summer—"

"She only stayed for a couple of weeks before going to a family vacation in Europe!" Mabel countered. "You were so down from those two summers that when Soos sent a letter saying Wendy will be spending the summer in Gravity Falls, you suddenly flared to life! I even caught your epic back-flip fail when you celebrated on camera!

"You what?" Dipper looked at his twin. "Fine I admit I'm excited to spend a summer with her again but as I said, I'm not… in love with her anymore…

Ugh, besides, she might be dating a guy from her school in Portland. She's beautiful; someone or two in her school should be interested in dating her. I mean, why wouldn't she be dating someone? I mean, she's very awesome as well! Totally badass and—okay I'm crossing over the line but you know what I'm saying… wait…"

Dipper stopped talking.

"Mabel, are you recording this?"

"Ha! I love it when your voice cracks even now you're fifteen!" Mabel shows her a recorder: the same recorder Stan used three summers ago when Dipper cloned himself. "And wait 'til Wendy hears this one!"

"Mabel—"

"I'm just kidding, bro-bro!" Mabel laughed. She clicked 'erase' and smiled. "Boop, and it's gone!"

"Ugh…" Dipper groaned and looked away from his sister. _She's fifteen but she's still the same silly and annoying Mabel._

"But be honest with me Dipper," Mabel tapped Dipper's shoulder. "Are you dating someone without me knowing who the girl is?"

That caught Dipper's attention.

"Uh… no, no I'm not dating anyone. Why would you say that?" He protested. "Listen, if I'm dating someone, I promise I'll give you a heads up, how's that?"

Mabel looked at Dipper and beamed. "Okay!"

Dipper smiled at his jumpy twin.

"Too bad, Waddles isn't here," Mabel said sadly. "He would enjoy coming back here in Gravity Falls."

"Well at least he's with Uncle Felix in the family farm," Dipper assured his twin. "Waddles is happy there."

"You really think so?" Mabel's face lit up.

"I know so, sis." Dipper smiled.

The bus stopped.

"We've arrived in the station," The bus driver announced. "Welcome back to Gravity Falls, Pines Twins."

 **...**

"Hey nerds, over here!"

"Wendy!" Mabel exclaimed.

As the twins got off the bus, their red headed friend, Wendy Corduroy met with them with her usual smirk.

"Hey, Wendy," Dipper gulped. "So… how's it been?"

Dipper could see Mabel smiling in his awkwardness. Like his sister, Dipper himself didn't really change: he's still the same awkward and sweaty boy with a jumpy twin sister.

Wendy looked at Dipper and chuckled.

"It's funny you're slight taller than me now." She said. "I still remember the days when you used to look up to me—I mean in a literal sense, of course."

"Y-yeah…" Dipper scratched the back of his head. "I guess I also miss the days when you were like a tower to me."

Wendy laughed.

"Yeah, well, I'm still cooler though." She added making the two of them laugh.

 _You're the coolest person I know…_ Dipper's mind whispered.

He looked at her and all he knew is that she looked the same girl he met three summers ago. She wore a plain green t-shirt paired with blue jeans and black sneakers. Her copper red hair—though it seems shorter now since the last time Dipper saw her—is tied in a tail making the freckles on her face visible. Her green eyes made Dipper's memories of going to the forests of Gravity Falls become sharper and clearer.

 _Man, I really missed her, now did I?_

"So…" Wendy smiled awkwardly.

"Uh…" Dipper laughs awkwardly. _Great, Dipstick… you've infected Wendy with your awkwardness._

Now Dipper could see Mabel making a face.

"Nice flannel shirt, by the way…" Wendy broke the awkward moment. "And the footwear… I gotta say, Dipper, your wardrobe has improved."

"Uh… thanks?"

An awkward silence followed but was quickly broken by Mabel.

"Um, so Wendy," She coughed. "Shouldn't we head out for the Mystery Shack?"

"Right," Wendy turned to Mabel and smirked. "Let's use my car."

"Your car?" Both twins said in unison.

"Yep."

"Uh, you got yourself a driver's license… right?" Dipper asked. "I mean, the last time I saw you drive was when we got chased by Gideon and his minions through the bubbles of madness during Weirdmageddon, and it was a bumpy experience—a bumpy ride to be exact."

"Well, don't worry Dipper," Wendy assured. "I have my license and my own car."

Mabel scanned the area and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked his sister.

Mabel grabbed Dipper's face and forced him to look at the object that surprised her. It surprised Dipper as well.

It was a red burgundy car with a white hood. It also has a white landau roof and a yellow license plate. Even with the distance, Dipper knew the letters printed: STNLYMBL.

"The Stanmobile?" Dipper rubbed his eyes. "Mabel, pinch me."

Mabel did so.

"Ow."

"You got Grunkle Stan's car?" Mabel looked at Wendy in disbelief. "You got his car to be yours?"

"Well, since Stan left for an adventure with Ford, he said he won't be using the Stanmobile for a while and he needed someone to take care of it.

He asked Soos, who agreed to do so but last year, Stan didn't like the fact that it just sat in a garage unused. I volunteered to look after it and use it as well. He thought it was a good idea and here it is."

"You talked to Grunkle Stan last year?" Mabel asked curiously.

"Well, it was an online call." Wendy explained. "I was visiting Soos and Melody in the Shack, just in time for the video chat. Come on, let's get going."

 **...**

"By the way, how's Soos and Melody?" Mabel asked during the ride.

"Oh, Soos and the Mystery Shack are number one among all Tourist Traps in the whole state." Wendy responded without taking her eyes off the road. She seems serious enough to calm Dipper's thoughts of dying in a car crash. "Running the Mystery Shack really did him the best. Melody on the other hand went to visit her parents in Portland before the wedding—"

"Wait, what?" Mabel leaned forward. "Soos and Melody are engaged? Since when?"

"Oh, I guess you guys didn't know, but I think Soos proposed last Christmas." Wendy laughed weakly. "I only knew that they're already engaged when I talked to Stan online. Stan and Ford gave them their blessing and apologies that they won't be around for the big event. And I guess Soos wanted to tell you himself as a surprise but… eh, it's ruined. Way to go, Corduroy. Way to go."

"Oh my gosh! Soos and Melody are getting married!" Mabel grabbed Dipper's arms much to his protest and shook him back and forth. "I'm so happy for them!"

Mabel got to know Melody sometime during their final days in their first summer in Gravity Falls. They got into small laughs until they became close friends. Now, she's engaged with Soos, one of Mabel's closest friends. Two of her friends are in love. No wonder why she's hyped more than usual.

"Mabel, I'm also happy, now stop shaking, me!" Dipper snapped. Mabel let go but her jumpy expression wasn't erased. "So Wendy, when is the wedding to be exact?"

"I think it would be by the end of July which is next month." Wendy said.

The twins sat in the back seats leaving Wendy alone in front. Dipper said he'd rather sit in the back to remember the memories he spent in this exact vehicle: when Stan told Dipper and Mabel to put on blindfolds and get in the car for a family fun day in the Gravity Falls Lake, the time Stan got themselves stuck in the middle of Gravity Falls' Pioneer Day, the weird day when Stan tried to teach a bear how to drive, the night when they sneaked off to face Pacifica Northwest in a game of mini-golf and etc.

But as usual, Mabel teased Dipper that he's just uncomfortable and awkward sitting next to Wendy.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Ugh!"

They also passed a lot of familiar faces on the way like Mayor Tyler Cutebiker, Lazy Susan: waitress of Greasy's Diner, Mr. Poolcheck from the local pool, Bats Biker: the emotional biker whom Mabel befriended during their first summer in Gravity Falls, the Pizza Guy, and the uncanny Tad Strange.

"Man, we sure missed a lot in Gravity Falls." Dipper sighed.

"Getting nostalgic?" Wendy asked as the car made a turn for 618 Gopher Road, Gravity Falls: the address of the Mystery Shack.

"Kinda." Dipper admitted.

"Come on, bro-bro. Get the nostalgia away because we're here!" Mabel nudged Dipper's arm playfully and laughed.

"She's right," Wendy assured as the Stanmobile slowed to a stop. "Do not be nostalgic or negative because we have arrived."

Mabel quickly opened her door and stepped outside. Dipper was about to open his when a weird feeling struck him. It was an eerie sensation that he last felt during their final confrontation with the Dorito demon, Bill Cipher.

"Dipper?" Wendy broke in. "What's wrong?"

Dipper looked at her and smiled.

"It's nothing… I'm good."

"Cool, let's get inside," Wendy opened her door. She abruptly stopped and glanced at Dipper. "Hey, if you're going through something, just talk to me or maybe your sister, okay?"

"Okay." Dipper nodded but he hates it when Wendy talks to him like this.

"Okay," Wendy smiled back and got off the car.

 _Shake it off, Dipper Pines. It's another summer to make fun and memorable experiences._

Dipper got out the car and took a deep breath. In front of him was the Mystery Shack. More nostalgic memories floated to Dipper's head… especially the events of Weirdmageddon. It happened three years ago but it still haunts Dipper's mind…

… The laugh… the threats… the chaos and weirdness…

 _He's gone, Dipper._ Dipper told himself. _Cipher won't hurt you, your family or anyone ever again._

Just before Dipper could follow Mabel and Wendy, a cold gust of wind caught his attention. And it was followed by a voice:

 _I'm not gone, Pine Tree … I'm still here …_

 **That's the end of Chapter One.**

 **The Pines Twins are now sixteen and are back for another summer in their beloved town of Gravity Falls. Many things took place off-screen alright including Soos and Melody's engagement. Hey if I have time, I'll write a story about Soos proposing to Melody. I'll try and… yeah…**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked the first chapter; next part will be soon so stay tuned! Since Melody's on vacation and Wendy's no longer an employee at the Mystery Shack, we'll meet the new employees working with Soos.**

 **Can you guess who they might be?**

 **More on what happened to Marco and Star later!**

 **Oh, and Bill too, I guess…**

 **PEACE!**

…

 **Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch**

 **Star vs. the Forces of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy**


	3. CHAPTER 2: Changes on Old Faces

**So, you won't get confused, I'll write whose Point of View is it in each chapter. I've fixed it on the first chapter as well.**

 **Another Recap:**

 **The Pines Twins have returns once again to Gravity Falls: their beloved town filled with mysteries and secrets for their fourth summer vacation.**

 **In their return, Dipper and Mabel discover that much has happened during their absence. Things in Gravity Falls are now different compared the first time they spent their summer there. But what made the 'different' part unsure is the nostalgia Dipper kept feeling on the way to the Mystery Shack.**

 **And upon arrival, a voice whispered: I'm not gone, Pine Tree, I'm still here.**

 **Is it possible that the nightmare demon, Bill Cipher wasn't really defeated?**

…

 **Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch**

 **Star vs. the Forces of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy**

CHAPTER TWO:

Changes on Old Faces

 **Mabel's POV:**

 **2:05 PM**

"So, Wendy," Mabel started as she and Wendy approached the Mystery Shack's door. "If Melody is out of town: who's working at the Shack?"

"Oh, you'll like the new employees. I can assure you that." Wendy snickered. "And if you're going to ask, yes, I'm still gonna help out in the Shack this summer."

Mabel knows Wendy isn't working in the Mystery Shack anymore due to her new school in Portland.

"Those are great news! And I can't wait to meet the new guys." Mabel mused excitedly. Meeting the new employees is really a thing she'd look forward to do so.

"So Dipper," Mabel turned around, expecting to see her twin. "Wait, where's Dipper?"

"I'm over here!" Dipper called out from the Stanmobile. He stood beside the car with a worried look in his face. "Hey, Mabel, can we talk for a moment?"

Mabel looked at Wendy who gave her a nod.

"Go on," She said. "Your brother needs you."

"We'll catch up inside." Mabel said.

Wendy gave her another smile then walked inside the Shack.

Mabel took a deep breath and ran to her brother.

…

"I'm telling you, something doesn't feel right!" Dipper paced in front of Mabel.

Mabel knew the look in Dipper's face meant trouble. His brother met up with her in the forest's outskirts.

Mabel remembers the memories she had in the forest vividly. It was there when she got kidnapped by a bunch of gnomes and got nearly turned into their queen. Thinking about their first summer is nostalgic.

Dipper, on the other hand kept muttering something. Whatever it is, it was all gibberish to Mabel. Even his pacing was starting to get kind of annoying.

"Okay, bro-bro, what's wrong?" Mabel asked.

"Mabel," Dipper finally stopped pacing. "I-I t-think Bill's still around."

"What!?" Mabel's eye widened. "You mean the evil triangle guy we killed three years ago?"

"Mabel, as I said, I think Bill wasn't killed at all." Dipper sighed. "I think I heard his whisper saying" I'm not gone, I'm still here."

"Creepy," Mabel agreed.

"Look," Dipper walked to her sister and took a deep breath. "Whatever happened to Bill—if he's not really defeated and is planning to come back—and we have to face him once again, I just want to be clear that we will always stick together and watch over each other's backs, okay?"

Mabel looked at her brother. Over the years, he became a lot taller than Mabel. It was then when Mabel brushed off the alpha twin thing. And thinking about it, Dipper really matured in those years. But Mabel knows he's still the same brother who cares for her and will do anything to protect her.

Not to mention that he's still awkward and sweaty.

"Okay," Mabel smiled. "We'll do it together."

"Mystery Twins?" Dipper raised forward his hand and made a fist.

Mabel remembered the gesture. It was when the two of them investigated who was the true founder of Gravity Falls. Mabel wasn't herself that day due to Pacifica calling her a silly girl and Dipper wanted to cheer her up by ruining the Northwests.

Memories of meeting the founder of Gravity Falls, Quentin Trembley who was also the 8½ President of the United States of America, slowly came to focus especially when Mabel's silliness was acknowledged by both Dipper and Trembley.

"Mystery Twins." Mabel fist bumped and laughed.

…

"Well, looks like the _'Mystery Dorks'_ are here."

That was the greeting Dipper and Mabel got as they entered the Shack.

"Pacifica?" Dipper was the first one to say something from surprise.

Pacifica Northwest, known as the most popular girl in the whole town and only daughter of the richest family in the whole town—as of their first summer—sat behind the counter reading a book and looking less elegant than the last time the twins saw her.

She wore a pink t-shirt with a question mark print like the one Soos usually wore in their first summer in Gravity Falls. Her fake blond hair is loose and is now fading back to slight shade of brown. Still, her iconic smirk whenever she plays the _'cool but evil'_ girl never changed.

But with all that was said, Mabel immediately rushed to her former nemesis with a hug. After settling down their vendetta, Mabel and Pacifica got along really well. They became close friends. They played mini-golf during the second summer and also had occasional sleepovers together with Candy and Grenda, that is whenever she gets the courage to secretly sneak out the Northwest house—no longer a manor since the Northwests were forced to sell their mansion due to the confiscation of their riches (because Pacifica's Dad pledged his allegiance to Bill Cipher during Weirdmageddon).

And Mabel already wrote Pacifica's name in her best friends list (which everyone in Gravity Falls' name were also listed).

"Whoa, slow the pace, silly girl." Pacifica protested.

"You're the new employee?!" Mabel giggled in excitement. "That's awesome!"

"Not to mention unnatural," Dipper broke in. "Why would you even work at the Mystery Shack? I mean you literally called this place a—what was that again?— _hovel_ or something."

"Well, things got complicated, Mr. Weirdo," Pacifica mumbled. "Besides, my Mom told me to get a summer job."

That confused Dipper and Mabel even more.

"Um, Pacifica?" Mabel made an uneasy smile. " _Your Mom,_ told you to get a _summer job?_ "

Pacifica let out a small laugh and looked at Mabel.

From looking at her former enemy, Mabel knew something—no, many things—have changed in Pacifica. She kind of radiated some kind of rebel aura that makes anyone intimidated.

 _She has grown a lot._ Mabel told herself.

"Well, before summer vacation, in the middle of the school year, Dad and Mom got into a fight about… the family going down to the dump," Pacifica leaned in the counter with a mischievous smirk. "Sure, I was good with it because I've accepted that the Northwests are nothing but a bunch of backstabbing thieves... but to Dad? Nope; the old man won't give in.

Dad wanted to take back the manor along with the rest of the property but Mom insisted that we should just appreciate what we have and where we are now. Then here comes the crazy part: one day, Mom had enough. She went to face my stupid Dad and told him she wants a divorce."

"That's awful!" Mabel gasped.

"Uh, Mabel's right," Dipper added. "That's an awful thing but—"

"It's okay Dipper," Pacifica sighed. "Besides, I'm glad I'm out of my Dad's stupid _'_ _rich person'_ rules. My Dad left for New York or someplace to meet up with his _'connections'_ that _might_ help him take back the Northwest inheritance. My Mom made it clear that he's not worth it anymore. So when she told me that I should get a summer job, I thought of you two and this place."

"You went with your Mom and your Dad didn't do anything?" Dipper cut in looking more confused more than ever.

Pacifica ignored him.

"You thought of us?" Mabel giggled. "Aw, that's sweet."

"Yeah, I guess it is." Pacifica agreed. "So, I approached your friend Wendy who was willing to befriend me in my surprise. She told me there was an opening in the Mystery Shack and here I am."

"You went with your Mom and your Dad didn't do anything?" Dipper asked again with a face of pure annoyance due to Pacifica ignoring him.

"Hey weirdo, do you want me to continue telling you and your sister my tragic—and yet somehow, exciting—fall from the rich girl to the girl I am now?"

"Yes please." Mabel chuckled.

"See, your sister's lovable," Pacifica brushed off a lock of hair that on her face-Mabel noticed Pacifica doesn't have her bangs anymore. "But you Dipper Pines could be lovable too—that is if you're not acting all weird and stuff."

Mabel wasn't sure but she saw some sort of tension between the two. She took a quick glance at Dipper who was slowly turning red. She looked at Pacifica who is enjoying the scene.

 _Dipper is blushing from a Pacifica's compliment and the she's smiling at him!_ Mabel's mind screamed like a Several Times concert filled with a thousand fan girls. _Got a match to make!_

"Um, Mabel?" Pacifica waved a hand in front of Mabel's face. "Uh, are you okay?"

Mabel smiled crazily and laughed.

"YOU'RE A GOOD MATCH!—I mean, what are you talking about?" Mabel giggled.

"You're acting… more crazy than usual." Pacifica raised an eyebrow.

Before Mabel could say something else, Wendy entered the gift shop with a slight look of interest on her face.

"So, I see you've met one of our new employees." Wendy casually leaned on the counter and chuckles.

"One of _'our'_ new employees, wait you mean there's more?" Dipper managed after nearly blushing to death.

Mabel could see the strings instantly: Pacifica intimidates Dipper, who is distracted by Wendy, who is cool and casual, leaving Mabel who is insanely pumped with the little _'love triangle'_ her friends have.

 _Well, I never knew Dipper is into girls who can work behind the counter._ Mabel thought.

"Don't worry," Wendy assured Dipper although her expression upon looking at Mabel's crazy smile made her left eye twitch. "You'll like the other guy… I think. He'll be around tomorrow. He left early... as usual."

Mabel didn't quite understood what Wendy was trying to imply but it made it more thrilling.

"Hey Elise, do you mind if I burrow these two for a while?" Wendy asked Pacifica using her second name, gesturing Dipper and Mabel. "Soos wants to see 'em before heading out."

"Sure I can't see why not." Pacifica nodded.

Mabel observed that the two get along well.

 _I guess they've been hanging out for some time now._ Mabel noted.

But the part of Soos heading out made her wonder what Wendy meant.

"Soos doesn't stay in the Shack?" Mabel looked at Wendy.

"He did stay during the first days but since Melody came around Gravity Falls, he decided to have a house of their own." Wendy rubbed her arm. "The Shack isn't really the same without Stan and with you two absent most of the time."

"Well, then who's staying here?" Dipper asked. Mabel could see him taking big breaths.

 _Okay, Mabel,_ Mabel told herself. _This summer, your number one goal: get your brother a date! Remember to put that on a list!_

"Normally it's being closed for the night," Wendy sighed. "But if I'm up and available, I usually stay in for the night. Don't worry I sleep in the couch."

"I had night shifts too, myself," Pacifica muttered. "Mr. Ramirez told me once that sometimes, the Shack gets the occasional night shoppers. But based on my experience, there's no such thing."

"Well, don't worry!" Mabel climbed the counter, surprising everyone in the room. "With me and Dipper, the Shack will be back as a 24 hours-open tourist trap like when Grunkle Stan tried to convince someone to buy the merchandise but ended up trapping that someone inside a fiber-glass box!"

"Wait, what?" Pacifica looked more surprised than anyone of them.

"Mabel, get off the counter," Dipper pulled Mabel's arm, but clumsily she fell down on him . "Mabel!"

Mabel got to his feet and helped Dipper to stand up.

"Well if everything's settled, let's get going," Wendy said. "Soos is in the back. Come on."

Wendy left the room with the twins on her tail. But before Dipper and Mabel could pass the door, Pacifica whistled at them, which wasn't exactly her style of getting someone's attention.

 _She isn't the fame-eating Northwest rich girl anymore, she's free…_

"I'll talk to you later, guys." Pacifica winked. "And by the way, it's nice seeing you two again."

…

 _ **Don't worry kid… you'll have your princess soon… and so is my share of the deal… and by the way, the name's Bill: Bill Cipher…**_

…

 **Marco's POV:**

 **2:30 PM**

"Gah!" Marco woke in a start… and also bumping his head on the back of the shotgun seat.

"Marco, dear, is there something wrong?" Marco's Mom, Mrs. Diaz turned around to look at him.

"Mom?" Confused, Marco looked at his own mother in surprise. "Where are? What happened?"

"Marco, did you have some sort of nightmare?" Mr. Diaz, Marco's Dad, asked without taking his eyes off from the road.

"Where are we? Why are we in the car?" Marco insisted his question.

"Honey, we're heading out for a vacation," Mrs. Diaz reminded him. "Did the hit gave you have a slight amnesia?"

"Yeah… Marco, did you have some kind of brain damage?"

 _Wait, that voice._

Marco looked at the person sitting beside him and saw a girl wearing a sea green dress. She is also wearing pink and orange stockings paired with dark magenta colored boots shaped like a rhino.

But what really caught Marco off guard were her light blue eyes, long blonde hair and the pearl pink hearts on her cheeks.

"Star?" Marco whispered.

"Uh… what's wrong?" Star Butterfly asked. Her eyes widened and inspected her reflection through her magic wand. "Is there something on my face?"

Surprised and overwhelmed, Marco didn't say anything. He just hugged her and tried to hold his tears.

"Whoa!" Star looked at Marco's parents with a confused expression. "Is this natural?"

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz shrugged and agreed to give them privacy.

"Marco, what's gotten into you?"

Marco looked at her again and laughed. She hardly changed, although she seems a little taller than the last time he saw her. But judging from the way she talked and reacted, she's still the silly and hyped magical princess Marco befriended five years ago.

 _The deal worked!_ Marco acknowledged himself. _The demon didn't double cross me!_

"Uh, Marco?"

"I'm just glad you're here." Marco parted the hug and laughed. He's still holding Star's arms though.

 _Man, I could just kiss you now!_

"Uh… I know I've been away for three years and just arrived last week but… you're acting strange more than usual." Star laughed awkwardly. "Are you sick or something?"

"No, I'm—wait, what do you mean you arrived last week?" Marco let go of Star's hands and looked at her blankly.

"Last week was the time I got back here, why?" Star answered, confused as Marco is.

 _She arrived a week ago and I don't remember anything about it…_

Before he could ask Star, the vacation his mother mentioned popped into his head.

"Mom, Dad, where are going?"

"It's summer vacation and your Dad and I thought a nice and quiet vacation in a little town of wonders is a good thing," Mrs. Diaz looked at Marco with an eyebrow raised. "And with Star back with us, we know we are going to have a good time."

"Mom, where exactly is the place?"

"Hmmm, what was it again, honey?" Mrs. Diaz asked her husband.

"Gravity Falls, we're having vacation in the nice little town of Gravity Falls."

 **That's the end of Chapter Two.**

 **I know, I know: the update is kinda late and it's not my fault! The damn internet was f*cking sloppy!**

 **So, in this chapter, Dipper and Mabel caught up with the princess of fanciness, Pacifica Elise Northwest. The twins discovered that she has changed a lot form physically to her personality. Now, Pacifica is a rebel teen—due to Wendy's influence—working in the Mystery Shack.**

 **Back in Marco's point of view, the deal with the enigmatic demon, Bill Cipher worked out well and Star Butterfly is now again with him. Strange thing was Marco mysteriously missed a week of Star's return. Was Bill Cipher toying with him or was it just the effects of the deal?**

 **And yeah, I hope you liked this chapter; next part will be—I cannot guarantee you this but I'll try—soon! Next chapter will feature Marco or Star's POV. The Diaz family along with Star is heading out for a nice vacation in the mysterious town of Gravity Falls. Marco has things he must know especially the strange demon, Bill Cipher. Will he get the answers in this new place?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 ***By the way, concerning about Waddles the Pig: I added a few details in chapter one explaining where he currently is.**

 **Go and see for yourself!***

 **PEACE!**

…

 **Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch**

 **Star vs. the Forces of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy**


	4. CHAPTER 3: At the Corduroy Cabin

**I thought about putting a time indicator on prominent parts and yeah, I fixed the other chapters with it too.**

 **Recap:**

 **After meeting Pacifica and caught up with her, the Pines Twins are now headed to their old friend, former handyman and current manager, the new Mr. Mystery of Gravity Falls: Soos Ramirez.**

 **In the meantime, the Diaz family along with the Princess of Mewni, Star Butterfly is out of Echo Creek for a quiet vacation in Gravity Falls.**

 **What happens if two worlds collide in one little town?**

 **And speaking of worlds, what was the price if Marco's deal with Bill? What's the triangular demon up to now?**

…

 **Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch**

 **Star vs. the Forces of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy**

CHAPTER THREE:

At the Corduroy Cabin

 **Dipper's POV:**

 **2:30 PM**

After meeting both Wendy and Pacifica—not to mention he also saw them inside one room, acting like sisters—in one day nearly made Dipper's existence short lived. Luckily, the idea of meeting Soos Ramirez again was there to keep his mind distracted.

Oh, and Mabel too, who kept giggling and taking down notes in her own journal.

Both of them have their own journals. The idea came from their Great Uncle Ford: author of the three journals filled with research about the secrets and weirdness of Gravity Falls. Everything about Ford's discoveries were written down in those books but they were hidden away from the wrong hands. Dipper admired the journals' contained research of his great uncle and that admiration led him to solve every single mystery the author never solved.

But Ford's journals were destroyed by the demon Bill Cipher during Weirdmageddon three summers ago. After knowing his research's fate, Ford made it clear that he will start over a new series of journals. It was also there when he instructed Dipper to start his own journal.

Mabel, of course didn't hesitate to try too. But as far as Dipper's knowledge goes, Mabel's entries aren't like Ford's or Dipper's. From the looks of it, Mabel only writes down tips and guides about dating, stickers, fashion, colors, art and etc.

The only entries that might be written in a somewhat serious way—but knowing it's Mabel, nothing is too serious for her—in there are Mabel's occasional thoughts and records of things she did during the day (and no, Dipper didn't snoop around his sister's journal/diary. In fact, it was Mabel herself who kept reading the things she wrote out-loud whenever she scans her own entries).

As the three of them walked to the backyard, Mabel pulled Dipper aside with her journal and pen in each hand.

"Mabel, what the heck are you doing?" Dipper protested.

"Shhh! Shush, Dipper," Mabel raised her pen on Dipper's mouth, silencing the latter. "Okay, we only have a few minutes before Wendy says: _'come on, guys. Soos is waiting', s_ o let's make this quick!"

Dipper was still confused but the pen in front his mouth kept him from talking.

"So, tell me bro: whom do you think is more attractive? Is it Wendy or Pacifica?" Mabel asked in a hushed tone.

Dipper's eyes widened. He swatted the pen off his lips and glared at his sister.

"Mabel, I'm not interested in both of them!"

"Oh, really?" Mabel smirked. "I mean, I only asked if who's more attractive. I didn't say: who among them is more interesting? Why do you sound so guilty?"

Thatgot Dipper's guard.

 _Stupid, Dipper!_ Dipper scolded himself.

But before Mabel gets to say anything else that might drive him crazy, Wendy coughed behind them.

"Uh, come on guys. Soos is waiting." She said. But her expression... she looked intrigued.

 _Oh my gosh!_ Dipper's mind panicked. _Did she hear the whole thing?_

Dipper made a mistake in looking at Wendy. She was raising an eyebrow and a playful smirk was fixed in her face.

" _I'm dead…"_ Dipper squeaked.

…

 **Star's POV:**

 **3:00 PM**

"Gravity Falls?" Marco rubbed his face and looked at the window. "Where exactly is this Gravity Falls?"

Star Butterfly thought coming back to the Earth Dimension is a good idea, and it was. She arrived just in time to catch up with the Diaz family in their out of town vacation.

But what made the idea of coming back to Earth exciting was the thought of seeing her best friend, Marco Diaz again. After three years, Star missed her karate-styled bodyguard, guide and friend. Every day, she would remember the times they faced dangers in dozens of dimensions, and fought countless of monsters and other dark creatures.

And now she's sitting beside him again, he's acting all weird more than the last time she saw him.

"It's in Oregon, am I right honey?" Mrs. Diaz looked at her husband who is focused on the road.

Mr. Diaz let out his heartily laugh. Yes, Star also missed Marco's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz are such supportive parents to Marco and occasionally to Star. Having her return only a week ago, Star could already say she's feeling right at home again.

"Yes, good old Oregon. We will be staying with an old friend," He said. "Don't worry, he's a good man."

But Marco acted like he didn't listen to what his parents' just said.

As usual, Marco wore his red hoodie jacket and light gray inside shirt, paired with his dark gray skinny jeans and olive-white sneakers. His features were as clear as Star remembers: slender build, tan skin, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a mole on his right cheek.

"Um, Marco? Are you alright?" Star poked Marco with her magic wand.

"It still doesn't make sense…" Marco muttered in a shaky voice as he stared at the window. "Why can't I recall anything from last week?"

"What are you talking about?" Star raised an eyebrow.

"Star, tell me: how did you arrive?" Marco asked. "I know this sounds all weird and crazy but please, bear with me. Tell everything. I need details."

Star's eyes lit up.

"Well, I guess I have to tell you how I even got my parents to grant me their permission to come back huh?" She smiled.

Marco nodded eagerly.

"Well—" Star began but was cut when Mr. Diaz honked the car's horn. Star went to a stance with her wand ready. "What's wrong?"

"We're here!" Mrs. Diaz chirped excitingly. "I see the welcome sign!"

Star immediately rushed to see it. The welcome billboard was green with the words printed:

 **WELCOME TO GRAVITY FALLS**

 **NOTHING TO SEE HERE, FOLKS!**

"Marco, talk later… because we are HEEEEEEEREEEE!"

"Star I need answers! Details remember!?" Marco pulled his hoodie and groaned. "Staaar!"

…

"So, Marco Diaz… I heard a lot of stuff from your Mom…." Star chirped as Marco carried both his and Star's bags. When Star first time arrived on Earth, she brought a treasure chest for luggage, and Marco nearly crushed his feet in carrying it to her room. Lesson learned, so Star now brought a regular duffel bag. "I heard you and Jackie were dating."

Marco nearly tripped but he manages to balance himself and sighs.

 _Why would the fact of Marco dating his old crush make him uneasy?_

"We _used_ to date… I can't believe Mom told you that." He managed to mutter.

"Marco! That's good news!" Star giggled. "Wait… _'Used to'_? What happened?"

"I'll fill you in later," Marco sighed. "But you have to fill me in about your arrival in exchange."

"Sure" Star winked and smiled at Marco.

Star along with the Diaz family entered the town and went straight to a lone cabin beside the forests. Beside the cabin are stumps of trees along with scattered saws and axes.

For a moment, Star thought the person living here are psychotic killers according to Marco's movies. But when she saw an RV parked to the north side of the house, it was clear that there's a family living in there.

"Star, for the last time, an RV parked outside doesn't prove anything if a house is owned by a killer or not." Marco told her.

"Well, it's my basis," Star shrugged. "And as you know, it's so hard that I can't even try to change my basis."

Besides, Mr. Diaz said the man who lives in the cabin is an old friend of his. That gave Star a little assurance that the cabin isn't like the ones in horror movies. But when Mr. Diaz knocked the door…

… The man who answered froze Star to her spine…

"Marco… it's m-m-monster: a big one!" Star hid behind Marco.

"Star, don't be…" His voice faltered with the sight of the man. "Oh… tell me that is one of Ludo's dumb monster minions."

The man is extremely large and really muscular. He has short red hair and green eyes. He also has thick eyebrows and a bright red beard. He wears a gray shirt paired with pants with suspenders and leather boots; not to mention that he also wear brown work gloves. From the looks of it, Marco would call it a stereotypical lumberjack outfit.

But what made the man look like a monster was the body hair: chest hair and arm hair which are barely concealed.

Mr. Diaz, who knocked on the door, looked at the man. Before Star or Marco could react, the man grabbed Mr. Diaz and began to squeeze him with his massive arms.

"Mr. Diaz!" Star yelped. She instinctively grabbed her wand but was stopped when the man and Mr. Diaz began to laugh.

"Rafael Diaz!" The man chuckled in a very deep but raspy kind of laugh. With him smiling, Star noticed one of his front teeth is missing. "You old dog! You decided to visit your old pal, huh!?"

Both Star and Marco watched in confusion as the big man continues to give Mr. Diaz a bear hug.

"Daniel Corduroy!" Mr. Diaz wheezed from the death hug. "It's nice seeing you too… old friend. Now… could you… stop trying to break my ribs?

The man, Daniel Corduroy laughed jollily. He reluctantly let go of Mr. Diaz and decided to go with the handshake. But as Star observed Mr. Diaz pained face, Mr. Corduroy's handshake is as deadly as his hug.

"Oh, Dan, you do remember Angie, yes?" Mr. Diaz gestured Mrs. Diaz who shook Mr. Corduroy's hand. But unlike the handshake he gave Mr. Diaz, Mr. Corduroy shook her hand gently.

"Mrs. Diaz," Mr. Corduroy smiled. "It's nice to see you again."

"Daniel, it's good to see you too." Mrs. Diaz returned the smile.

"And of course my son, Marco," Mr. Diaz gestured Marco who gave Mr. Corduroy a nervous smile.

"Humph," Mr. Corduroy nodded. "You look like a fighter,"—Marco looked surprised—"Don't be alerted, I see a fighter when I see one. Trust me; my daughter is one heck of a fighter."

Mr. Corduroy turned to face Star who gave him a smile.

"And this is—"

"Star Butterfly of Mewni, that's me!" Star cuts in Mr. Diaz's introduction. "Nice meeting you, Mr. Corduroy. And thank you for having us in our vacation. And by the way, I'm staying with the Diaz family for the summer. And quick question: are you a psycho axe wielding killer?"

Mr. Corduroy slowly nodded and finally let out a laugh.

"I like this girl," He settled. "Please, girl, call me Manly Dan. That's what everyone in this town calls me. And no, I'm not a psycho as wielding murderer; I'm only the town lumberjack. Now, come on in, and we'll get you settled."

…

 **Marco's POV:**

 **4:46 PM**

Dan, as his nickname implies, is very manly indeed. Marco's first impression on the guy was: _hairy and huge, okay he's a monster._

But after discovering Manly Dan is one of Marco's parents' old buddies, then noticing Marco as a _'fighter'_ and befriending Star; Marco has decided he's a good guy.

"Alright, Diazes and of course, Star; welcome to the good old Corduroy cabin." Manly Dan announced as he ushered Marco, his parents and Star inside his house.

 _Whoa, I didn't expect this._

In one word, Marco describes the place: simple. They stood in the cabin's living room, where the walls, sofa and lamp covers are all flannel. And after a quick observation, the ceiling is too low for Manly Dan's height, but the big guy seemed comfortable.

"So, get yourselves feel right at home," Manly Dan said. "The Cabin has a lot of space since the boys are with Steve in Kansas."

"What about your daughter?" Mr. Diaz adds. "Is she with Steve too?"

Manly Dan sighed. It made Marco wonder if something happened to them.

"She's with her friends," He finally said. "She's staying with them in the town famous tourist trap."

"Is a tourist trap a deadly trap for tourists? Does it kill?" Star asked Marco nervously.

"No, Star," Marco sighs. "It's a tourist stop where people get tours and buy souvenirs. It's called a trap because it attracts a lot of people. Get it?"

Star nodded but she's still confused though.

"Rafael, that sounds like a good idea." Mrs. Diaz said wistfully.

"Dan, where is this tourist trap?" Mr. Diaz asked Manly Dan.

"Hmm, I think the address is 618 Gopher Road." Manly Dan scratched his red beard. "It's called the Mystery Shack. It was found by an old guy named Stan Pines but it's currently managed by Soos Ramirez, he's a close friend of my daughter."

"That's it, we'll visit the Mystery Shack tomorrow," Mr. Diaz said in excitement. "But now, we must rest. Dan, would you mind showing Star and Marco's rooms?"

Manly Dan smiled showing the gap made by his missing tooth.

"On it. Come kids."

…

 **5:08 PM**

"Manly Dan is a cool person, huh?" Star chuckled. She is lying in the upper bunk of the double bed waving her wand and occasionally summoning weird emoticon creatures. As Marco perceived, Star must've acquired the wand's mastery. "He looks like one of the elite guards we have in Mewni."

Marco settled in the lower bunk. He removed his red hoodie jacket and decided to lie down.

Manly Dan told them the cabin only has two free rooms. Marco's parents settled in the other room, while Star and Marco must share a room here. Fortunately, Manly Dan and Marco's parents didn't have anything against two people—a boy and a girl, not related—sleeping in one room.

Thankfully the bed is double decked.

The room was small. According to Manly Dan, the room belonged to his two younger sons. The double bunk is pushed on the wall. The blankets, lamps and even the wallpaper is also flannel like the living room. A study desk is on the other side of the room and Star already placed her Magic Manual after inspecting it for five minutes.

Star also brought her magic mirror. According to her, it won't be her room without it.

"So," Star coughed. "Mind telling me you're history with Jackie?"

Marco blushed. _Man, you almost forgot about that._

"I uh…" Marco stammered. "Y-yeah, about Jackie... well… we dated for a year until I caught her cheating."

"Cheating?" Star gasped. "Who was the guy you caught she was cheating with?"

Before Marco could reply, he almost forgot Star's history with Jackie's new boyfriend,

"Star," Marco sighed. "You don't want to know…"

Star climbed down the upper bunk and sat down beside Marco.

"Aw, come on Marco," She insisted. "Hit me. I mean, how bad could it be?"

Marco refused to answer. _Man, I can't hurt her._

"It's Oskar Greason, isn't it?" Star muttered.

Marco sat up and looked at Star. Again like when he hugged her in the car, Marco got the urge to tell Star his true feelings for her. But like before, he held back. He's afraid that it might cripple their friendship instead.

In Marco's head, the words of Bill Cipher whispered in menace: _you wanted to be more but you were afraid to try because it might shatter your relationship…_

"Star—" Marco began but was cut by Star's laughter.

"It's okay, Marco," She said. "I mean, I'm not into Oskar anymore. I was gone for three years and I don't expect him to come to me and be my boyfriend. Besides, who needs them—Jackie and Oskar—they're fit for each other. They're not worth it…"

An uncomfortable silence followed Star's now fading voice.

"What now?" Marco broke the silence.

Star just shrugged.

 _Marco… just tell her everything! Say you love her, now!_

"St-star, I have something to tell you…" Marco took a deep breath.

"Okay, what is it?" Star smiled, obviously intrigued with Marco's words.

"In those three years you were gone… I—"

 _Go for it..._

"Oh, Marco, I almost forgot," Star interrupted, making Marco sigh in relief. "You want me to _'fill you in'_ with my arrival, right?"

"Oh, uh… yeah…" Marco nearly forgot it as well.

As the _'admitting- your-feeling- for-Star'_ is important, the _'knowing-what-happened-last-week-any-don't-I-remember-anything-about-it'_ is likely a bigger priority than anything else right now.

 _Next time, Diaz…_ Marco tells himself. _Try again next time…_

"So, tell me about last week—with full details, please." Marco tilts his head.

"Okay!" Star took a deep breath and frowned. "Wait, last week, right?"

"Um, yeah, I think that's what I just said." Marco lifted an eyebrow. "Star, are you okay?"

"No! Marco, I'm panicking right now!" Star stood up and rushed to her mirror. "Mirror, show me Mom or Dad in Mewni!"

"Star, calm down…" Marco stood up and followed her to the mirror with a worried look in his face.

The mirror blinked but nothing appeared in its surface except for their own reflections.

"Something's wrong… I can't seem to get a lock on them!" Star tapped the mirror. "Mirror, show me my parents! Stupid piece of-why won't it work!?"

Star raised a fist in anger but before she could hit the glass, Marco instinctively hugged her and pulled her away from the mirror.

"Whoa, take it easy, Star." Marco hushed. "Tell me what's wrong."

Star began to sob in Marco's arms.

"Marco, I'm like you!" She said which made Marco even more confused.

Star Butterfly looked at Marco in the eyes and cried.

"I can't recall anything from last week!

 **That's the end of Chapter Three.**

 **And the Diaz family stays with Manly Dan who was actually a friend of Mr. Diaz. I think Manly Dan's character in my story is a little off from the show but I have an explanation, okay? It's because after Weirdmageddon, Manly Dan and Wendy tried to get along making him less brutish.**

 **In the first days, everything worked out with the two of them but when Wendy went to study in Portland, a void between them. Still, Manly Dan embraced the change. He's basically in Pacifica who changed a lot.**

 **Star doesn't remember how she arrived in Earth like Marco... is it some kind of anomaly caused by Bill's deal? And what's the demon up to?**

 **And I'm sorry that Soos hasn't appeared yet. But I'll try to put him in the next chapter, I promise.**

 **I hope you liked chapter 3; chapter 4 will follow up soon—but not really guaranteed if it's Sonic soon or sloth soon! Next chapter, we'll see what's Bill up to—a sneak peak anyways—and we'll also witness the worlds of Dipper and Marco meet for the first time.**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **PEACE!**

…

 **Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch**

 **Star vs. the Forces of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy**


	5. CHAPTER 4: Clash of Two Worlds

**I fixed some stuff and wrote the dates. I fixed the other chapters too.**

 **Recap:**

 **Last chapter, Star and the Diazes arrived in Gravity Falls, staying with the town's local lumberjack: Daniel** _ **'Manly**_ _ **Dan'**_ **Corduroy. After settling down in their room, Star and Marco exchanged a few words about their former love interests.**

 **There, Marco was about to tell Star that he loves them but out of the sudden, Star panics saying she doesn't remember how she arrived in Earth. Now, she and Marco are the same: confused and unsure of what is going on.**

 **Does Bill have anything behind all this?**

…

 **Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch**

 **Star vs. the Forces of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy**

CHAPTER FOUR:

Clash of Two Worlds

 **Dipper's POV:**

 **JUNE 12, 2015**

 **2:37 PM**

"'Sup dawgs?" Soos beamed as Dipper and Mabel approached.

Dipper barely survived the pressure from Wendy's smile seven minutes ago. Thankfully, Mabel made up her mind to help Dipper instead of making fun of him. And another thing, Wendy left them with Soos saying she has to go home and check on her Dad.

"Soos!" Mabel rushed to give Soos a hug. "It's great to see you again!"

Soos, lovable as always, chuckled from Mabel's hug.

In their first summer in Gravity Falls, Soos wore a light brown cap, dark brown shoes, beige shorts and a green shirt with a question mark printed on the front. Now, he is wearing Stan's black suit and pants, a bow tie, and a white dress shirt.

Soos is also wearing the maroon fez which was formerly Stan's, signifying him as the Mystery Shack's new Mr. Mystery.

Soos' light peach fair skin, and buck teeth, similar to those of a beaver gave Dipper more nostalgic memories. Dipper recalls the stuff the two of them did in their first summer. Soos is practically Dipper's best friend. Like Wendy, Dipper missed the big guy too.

 _But what if he changed like Pacifica?_

"I'm happy to see you too _Hambone_ ," Soos looked at Mabel. "You changed your hair."

"Do you like it?" Mabel asked dynamically. Obviously, she's been waiting to ask Soos' opinion on her new hairstyle.

"It… fits you!" Soos chuckled. He turned to Dipper and smiled. "Hey bro…"

Dipper approached and made a small smile.

"Hey, Soos..." He said. "Well, I guess it's nice to see you again?"

Dipper saw Soos made a thoughtful look and glance at Mabel.

"Hey, bro-bro," Mabel smiled. "Soos and I thought… maybe you'd like to join us…"

"Join you in what?" Dipper raised an eyebrow.

Soos walked to Dipper and pulled out a pack of hot dogs.

"Before I head home," He started. "Wanna join me and Mabel in blowing up these hotdogs in the microwave one by one?"

 _Some things never change…_

Dipper smiled. "Would I?"

…

 **Star's POV:**

 **JUNE 13, 2015**

 **10:00 PM**

"Step right up, people! And welcome to the Mystery Shack!" The so-called Mr. Mystery announced as the tour group entered the _'Tourist Trap'_ called the 'Mystery Shack'. "We will begin the tour when we enter this door of mystery…"

Since last night, Star never stopped thinking about her parents and the whole Kingdom of Mewni. Not knowing what happened a week ago made her nervous that she might've missed something important. She doesn't even remember how she got back in Earth.

But luckily, she's not alone. Marco is also washed off with memories from last week.

And strangely, Star noticed something different with Marco. Last night when he was trying to tell Star something, Marco sounded like he's carrying something heavy in his jacket. Like he wants to admit something big to Star…

But he didn't have the chance to tell her what because Star panicked that she doesn't remember anything from last week like him.

Star shook her head. _Focus, Star… just relax now with the tour then after it, go back in front the magic mirror and panic._

Star tried to distract herself by looking at their host. The man is about in his early thirties. He wore a black suit and an eye-patch. He is also wearing a funny hat Marco called a fez. According to Manly Dan, the man's name is Soos Ramirez. He looked like a giant hairless gopher to Star (which is cute according to her but disturbing to Marco).

As the tour group entered the Mystery Shack—along with Mr. and Mrs. Diaz—Star noticed something move in the forests beside the Shack. Star wasn't sure but she knew it was watching them.

"Marco, did you see that?" Star grabbed Marco, stopping him from following the group. "Something moved in the woods."

Marco looked at the trees and nodded.

"Since we both know something's not right," Marco sighed. "We must keep an eye for anything suspicious. My parents are probably occupied. Come on; let's see what these trees have to offer.

…

 **10:07 AM**

" _Well… looks like I've found you…"_

Star was about to suggest they use a spell to hunt down whatever was watching them when something rustled in the bushes.

Star looked at Marco who nodded. She aimed her wand while Marco poised himself for combat. The bush rustled once again making Star's wand glow.

But before she could blast the unknown, Star heard voices. And it was definitely a human girl's.

"As I was saying, bro-bro," The voice got louder. "Maybe it's just a bunch of gnomes."

Two figures emerged from the inner forest: a boy and a girl. They looked younger than Star and Marco. The boy wore a red flannel shirt and a blue vest paired with blue jeans and blue—what are they called again?—Chuck Taylors. His hair is tucked in a blue and white cap with a blue pine tree printed on it. He seems to be serious in writing on some sort of journal.

The girl on the other hand is smiling, showing her braces. She wore a pink sweater with a shooting star print paired with a blue skirt and red Chuck Taylors. She is also wearing a red hairband on her short brown hair. And like the boy, she is holding a journal.

One thing's sure: these two are twins. They have the same brown hair and the same brown eyes.

But what made Star cautious is that: why are there twins in the middle of the forest?

The twins stopped walking and stared at Star and Marco. Both sides didn't make a move until the girl broke the tension.

"So… nice wand…" She smiled.

Star lowered her wand and Marco relaxed his stance.

"Um, thanks… I guess?" Star returned a smile.

Another silence followed.

"Do you guys mind telling us why are you in the forest?" The boy coughed.

"Well, ask yourself first: what are you doing out here yourselves?" Marco countered.

The boy scanned his journal and whispered something to his sister. The girl seemed to agree with what he said then smiled at Star and Marco.

"My name's Dipper Pines," The boy sighed and raised his hands in surrender. "And this is my sister Mabel Pines. We assure you that we are not danger."

"Dude, we can see that." Marco nodded.

Star looked around them then settled at scanning the twins, Dipper and Mabel.

"I'm Star Butterfly and this is my friend Marco Diaz," Star introduced themselves. "We are only visiting this town for the summer."

"Cute name," The girl, Mabel noted. "And quick question: are you two dating?"

Marco made a gagging sound while Star just laughed awkwardly.

"N-no, he's just my friend." Star assured.

"So… what are you guys doing here again?" Dipper raised an eyebrow.

Marco was about to answer when the ground shook. Birds began to fly away while the sound of chirping birds and insects suddenly went silent.

"Uh, Star?" Marco said nervously.

"Dipper is this the anomaly-thingy you were trying to warn me?"

Marco returned to his stance while Star raised her wand again and looked around for monsters. She was about to tell the twins to leave and find somewhere safe until she saw Dipper pull out some sort of gun while Mabel flashed a grappling hook gun.

"What the—?" Star and Marco said in unison.

Dipper turned a knob in the gun which glowed.

"This is one of my Great Uncle's inventions, it's a plasma blaster," Dipper awkwardly explained. "And we've been through weird things like earthquakes that come from unnatural sources. And judging from that recent one, it came from something unnatural."

"And what do you suggest did it?" Star asked.

The earth shook once again but this time, fissures erupted in multiple places. Rotting skeletal hands suddenly appeared from the cracks and began to grope on the grass.

" _Well… looks like I've found you…"_

…

 **Dipper's POV:**

10:24 AM

"I've seen—and also caused—something like this before," Dipper looked at the zombies slowly forming ranks in front of them. Luckily, with Star and Marco's help, they might just take care of the undead easily. "These things can be easily killed by my blaster but that guy… I think we're gonna need more."

The creature that mused of finding them earlier is a yellow monster, with a white chest and stomach, and has a muscular upper body. It has large ears, a prominent underbite and large teeth. Its eyes are magic 8-balls which are pointed in different directions. The monster also has cuffs around its right wrist and ankle, with a small segment of broken chain dangling from them.

"What is it?" Marco asked nervously.

"It's one of the demons we fought three years ago," Dipper told Marco and Star. "I think its name is 8-Ball."

Dipper gripped the plasma gun tighter from remembering the events of Weirdmageddon. He himself faced this exact demon after Bill gave it permission to eat him.

" _Well, well, well,"_ The demon cackled. The zombies around them seemed to laugh as well. _"The boss will surely be happy when he discovers I killed you… Pine Tree, right? Wow, you even brought friends! more kill points for me!"_

Dipper hates it when he's called Pine Tree: the zodiac symbol Dipper represents in the Cipher Wheel. Now, Star and Marco—even if they seemed to be ready for a fight—will be included in Dipper's problems.

"Hey, listen you dumb-eyed freak," Mabel yelled before Dipper could. "Don't call Dipper 'Pine Tree'! go and tell Bill Cipher to that he can eat himself like a Dorito!"

In the corner of Dipper's eye, he saw Marco tense when Bill's name was said out loud. _What's wrong with him?_

" _Now, now, Shooting Star,"_ 8-Ball smiled. Its 8-ball eyes began to glow red. _"Let's not get into each other's nerves… you need to be relaxed because you're about to die from the hands of the undead. Kill them all!"_

The zombies began to close in. but the weirdest thing happened: Marco kicked one zombie karate style, and then another followed by another. Dipper watched as the red jacket-wearing Latino karate chopped a zombie, decapitating its head. He charged in further and seemed to handle himself.

 _Who is this guy?_

"Dipper, it's time to move!" Mabel snapped Dipper to reality. He looked around and saw that they're surrounded. Mabel grabbed Dipper's waist and fired her grappling hook to the tree branch above them. "GRAPPLING HOOK!"

As they reached higher ground, Dipper aimed his weapon and fired. Multiple zombies collapsed and exploded. Mabel helped by jumping down from time to time and smacking the zombies remaining with a kick.

Both of them had lessons on how to fight from their great uncles last summer. Dipper trained with Ford on using weapons like blasters while Mabel trained physical attacks. Mabel trained boxing with Stan after all.

After eliminating most of the zombies, Dipper went to aim on 8-Ball. But upon looking at the demon that looks surprised and unsure, Dipper saw Star running towards the creature. The rod—a wand as Star confirmed when Mabel noticed it—she was holding a while ago is glowing. She occasionally uses it to bash zombies that are about to attack her like a mace.

But what caught Dipper was her inhuman speed and wait… _is she flying?_

Dipper checked again and saw she is flying. Sprouting from her back is a pair of purple butterfly wings.

"Whoa…" Mabel landed beside Dipper. "She's amazing…."

Dipper couldn't say anything. He watched as Star raised her weapon and chanted something he couldn't understand. Dipper instantly knew it was another language out of this world.

The demon 8-Ball wailed as a wave of multi-colored light washed over him. Dipper and Mabel covered their eyes to avert the blinding light. When the light faded back to normal, Dipper opened his eyes and saw 8-Ball gone.

Mabel grabbed his waist and slowly, they climbed down the tree via Mabel's grappling hook.

Star and Marco met up with them in the base looking pleased with the battle's results.

The area is now filled with scars where the zombies erupted from and some trees are now burning from Dipper's gun. Zombie corpses that are now turning to dust are also spread throughout the area. But the biggest mark left of the by the battle is the crater were 8-Ball stood before getting vaporized by Star's attack.

Dipper and Mabel approached and stared at the strangers they fought side by side with.

"So," Dipper began. "Who wants to go first?"

 **There goes the end of Chapter Three.**

 **The Pines Twins finally meet up with Star and Marco in Gravity Falls and teams up in fighting one of Bill's hench-maniacs: 8-Ball.**

 **After the fight, Dipper notices the newcomers have things to share… and yet, Dipper feels something wrong. It's like this meeting isn't random at all.**

 **Dipper isn't an idiot not to notice the fact that Bill is back and he's up to something big. And this is just the beginning…**

 **Stay tuned for the next one: it will be Mr. Dorito Demon's chapter… see ya in the next update!**

 **PEACE!**

…

 **Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch**

 **Star vs. the Forces of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Recap:**

 **In the last chapter, Dipper and Mabel finally crossed paths with Star and Marco.**

 **And judging from the attack, Bill is up to something.**

 **You will read about Bill's scheme in the next chapter I'm about to upload soon. I've thought about it and I've decided to divide this story into three parts—and I mean parts by different stories.**

 **The Crossing of Paths: this story where everything starts. Here, the worlds collided to one another.**

 **The next is The Hunt: this is where the action happens where I plan to write the characters fighting Bill in an inter-dimensional chase.**

 **And the finale: The End. Obviously I will wrap up everything in this part.**

 **So, there goes my plan. I'm doing this because I need more time to collect more data and concepts for the next update. I hope you understand.**

 **Don't worry though, I still plan to write short fan fictions about Gravity Falls and SvtFoE. I'm also planning to add some Steven Universe and a little bit of other stuff.**

 **And, yeah… I really hope you will understand.**

 **In the next chapter, the end of Marco's bargain will be shown: Bill's true motive along with it…**

 **PEACE!**

 **Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch**

 **Star vs. the Forces of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy**


	7. EPILOGUE: Bill's Gambit

…

 **Gravity Falls belongs to Bill Cipher**

 **Star vs. the Forces of Evil belongs to Bill Cipher**

EPILOGUE:

Bill's Gambit

 **Bill's POV:**

 **Earth date: JUNE 5, 2015, about a**

 **UNKNOWN TIME**

 _The skyline—formerly blue—glinted in blood red shade…_

Castles and homes burned across the distance. Demons chasing off countless innocents roared in the background. The people screaming gave Bill the urge to smile… except he couldn't because he doesn't have a mouth.

"Well, well, well," Bill mused as he floated in the terrace overlooking the terrifying scene. "The deal with our esteemed friend went well. Still, I'm not yet satisfied."

Instead of his regular top hat, Bill wore three crowns stacked in his triangle's top. Each crown belonged to the members of the royal family: the king, the queen and the princess.

After defeating the monarchs, Bill thought of planning revenge on the Pines family once again. But in order to do so, he needs a special item only found in this dimension. Bill heard its power is so powerful it can even to break the greatest rules of reality that Bill couldn't bend... if it's used by the worst among the worst's hands, it would be the greatest weapon in the whole multiverse.

With it, Bill could destroy the Cipher Wheel—the original one hidden in a secret dimension only the item Bill seeks could open it.

The triangle demon turned away from the view to face the once King of the dimension he'd just unleashed Weirdmageddon a week ago.

Bill wanted this event to be memorable for the king so he chose the throne room to be their date venue.

Bill examined the man: he is a short, stout, light-skinned man with blonde hair—but Bill could see a bald spot without his crown to cover it—and light blue eyes but one is swollen shut. He has a thick, large blonde mustache and beard, which is weirdly splitting in two ways.

Despite those, he's dirty and beaten up. His royal blue robes are in tatters and the edges are also charred. He is chained on the wall with a grim expression.

"You look pathetic and amusing at the same time!" Bill mocked. "King Butterfly, right? How's the week in a bubble of pure madness?"

"M-monster!" King Butterfly spat. "What have you done to my family? What have you done to the kingdom?!"

"Hmmm, I think I should answer the second question first…" Bill cackled. "You see, king Butterfly… your beloved _Mewni_ just became part of my world. Most of your citizens are either dead or turned into stone by now. And the last time I checked, some also joined my cause."

"No…" The King coughed. His non-swollen eye twitched.

"Yes," Bill countered. "Besides, most of your people were happy to join me. Man, you and the Queen sure ruled this kingdom poorly. The lower class liked the idea of overthrowing you."

The old king didn't answer. Bill could see the guilt in his eyes.

"And about your family…" Bill muttered. He floated around the king while the latter just watched. "I killed your wife."

"NO!" The king struggled from the chains but it didn't do anything. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Now, now," Bill snapped his fingers tightening the chains. "Let's all be calm. Besides, I didn't kill your daughter… I just sent her far away from here. Trust me she'll be safe if she's far away from this place. I didn't even give her dimensional scissors to be safe. So, she's fine, unless she comes home to pay me a visit."

"W-where is she? Please, tell me!" The King begged.

It amused Bill having a once proud and royal man beg and cry in front of him.

"Oh, I will tell you where she is," Bill summoned a red recliner from out of nowhere and sat down. "Heck, I'll even let you two live! But there's a catch… tell me: where is the legendary scepter of magic I've heard much about in this dimension?"

"No…," The king suddenly scowled at Bill. "It's in safe hands and you will never find it!"

This was the same expression the fallen Queen Butterfly gave Bill a couple of days ago. And it annoyed Bill. The triangle demon turned red and everything in the room began to burst in flames including the red reclined he was just sitting in. Bill's narrow pupils glowed while his form enlarged.

"A smart one, are you?" Bill asked in monstrous disembodied voice. "Listen little man, I will not hesitate to kill you and your daughter. But if you insist, maybe I should kill your daughter to get you talking—and then again, I won't be able to kill her since she's in a dimension I'm not welcome in, but do not test me! Now, tell me where the scepter is! I thought the queen had it but she refused to say anything! Unless want to join her, tell me where the magic scepter is!

"Never…" The King sweating and heavily breathing from the heat sneered at Bill's monstrous form.

Bill raised his hands to strike but was interrupted when the throne room's doors opened and five silhouettes appeared.

"HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU GUYS NOT TO ENTER THE THRONE ROOM WHILE I'M INTERROGATING SOMEONE?" Bill roared as he fired a bolt of pure energy at whoever stood in the doorway.

Luckily, the demon in the middle ducked just in time the beam passed. The yellow demon stood up and saw his Eye-Bat escorts are now disintegrated.

"Oh, 8-Ball," Bill returned to his regular shape and features. "How's the spy watching the Pines and their allies? Any news? Surprise me!"

The demon, 8-Ball got to his feet and scratched his head.

"Boss, I have good and bad news." He said nervously.

"I'm listening," Bill floated around the throne room and stopped beside King Butterfly. He conjured another red recliner and sat down. "Go on, buddy old pal!"

"Okay, boss…" 8-Ball gulped. "The good news is that the Pines Twins are back and now somewhat aware of your return."

"Good, it's flowing right according to the plan!" Bill laughed hysterically. "And what's the bad news?"

8-Ball took a deep breath.

"I encountered a girl waving some kind of magic wand." He said. "She seems to be allies with the Pines Twins."

The throne room was silent. Bill is suddenly frozen.

"And this girl has a companion?" Bill asked breaking the silence.

"I think so, boss." The yellow demon shrugged.

"And does this companion of hers a Latino boy with a mole in his right cheek and let me guess: he's wearing a red jacket?"

"Yeah!" 8-Ball beamed but then frowned. "How'd you know?"

Bill was cool for a second but out of the sudden, he began to change back into his demonic form.

"THE PRINCESS HAS THE SCEPTER ALL THIS TIME?!" Bill erupted into a ball of blue flames. 8-Ball scampered and hid behind the doorway. "DAMN IT! WHY DIDN'T I REALIZE IT SOONER? SHE'S WITH THE GUY I MADE A DEAL WITH! IT WAS SO OBVIOUS! AND WHAT'S WORSE IS THE FACT THAT SHE IS ALLIES WITH THE PINES! A TOTAL BACKFIRE!"

As soon as Bill's flames died out, the triangular demon took a deep breath and looked at 8-Ball who emerged from his hiding spot.

"We were looking for the scepter and we didn't even bother to think about the Princess…" He sighed. "8-Ball, get the gang and patrol the kingdom. Ask everyone if they know something about this… and if someone say they don't… kill them."

The yellow demon grinned excitingly. "On it boss."

When the 8-Ball finally left the room, Bill turned to face the king again.

King Butterfly is smiling.

"Looks like you've been fooled in your own game, demon." He said. "Yes, my daughter has the scepter… and I know she'll keep it safe… away from you…"

Out of anger, Bill fired another beam of energy at King Butterfly who wore one last smile on his face.

Then, his existence ceased…

…

 _This… has gotten a lot interesting… but I swear… I'll get that wand… and I will finally destroy the Pines…_

…

 **Gravity Falls belongs to Bill Cipher**

 **Star vs. the Forces of Evil belongs to Bill Cipher**


End file.
